For ur entertainment
by AnneJLin
Summary: Raphael y Leonardo están dispuestos a llegar más allá. Raphael sabe que eso no es lo correcto pero su cuerpo le pide algo más. ¿Responderá el de azul a sus instintos?


**For Your Entertainment**

_NOTA: watch?v=IsPFDzAGb4A ese es el vídeo de la canción con la que lo escribí. Lo hice para el cumpleaños de mi hermana. Me basé en algunas cosas del comic Raph/Leo de Snee; Black and Blue. Espero que os guste y quizás escriba algo más de ellos, si queréis. _

Tragó saliva, quizás con demasiada fuerza porque el sonido rebotó por toda la estancia, totalmente vacía. Hacía varios minutos que se habían quedado a solas y en parte lo había hecho por aquel motivo, pero ahora, con él delante no sabía si aquello era una buena idea. Realmente le gustaba, ¡y claro que le gustaba! Llevaba tiempo queriendo aquello pero esa maldita idea de que no era lo correcto no dejaba de abordarle por segundos. Ahora ya no había marcha atrás.

Recordó como había pactado aquello en el desayuno, con miradas que indicaban más que las palabras. Raphael le había dejado claro que ya se había cansado de las escapadas nocturnas y los besos a escondidos, su cuerpo pedía subir de nivel y Leonardo no podía mentirle, él suyo también rogaba por algo más de contacto. Era evidente, pero tenía que ser él el que mantuviese la razón de los dos, a pesar de que aquello le molestaba tanto como al rojo.

Era cierto que aquellos besos despertaban en ellos mucho más de lo que quizás debieran hacer. El líder se preguntaba a sí mismo si eso le pasaba al resto de personas, pero no llegaba a encontrar a alguien con quien hablar de aquello. Había pensado en Karai pero al segundo de venir ella a su mente una pequeña imagen del malhumorado Raphael la había apartado de ahí a patadas. Siempre que esa imagen volvía a su mente, Leonardo no podía dejar de sonreír, Raphael podía llegar a ser tremendamente adorable, pero eso no era lo que le empujaba a avanzar en su relación. Era otra cosa, algo que no solo le aceleraba el corazón e impulsaba a su sangre a correr para concentrarse en sus mejillas. Más bien dicho la hacía concentrarse en otra zona más baja de su cuerpo.

La verdad era que el ninja de rojo era sexy, era jodidamente sexy y peligroso. Era todo aquello que él no era ni podía ser, era algo prohibido e inalcanzable. Cuando pensaba en eso siempre terminaba cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir las palabras del hothead del grupo «la maldad te atrae». Eso era cierto, le había pasado con Karai y siempre, siempre le sucedía con Raphael. No es que este fuese malo, si es que realmente existía gente "mala", simplemente se trataba de que Raphael, por algún extraño motivo terminaba haciendo las cosas que no se pueden hacer y aquello, bueno aquello le ponía.

¿Y cómo no calentarse con aquella imagen? Esos potentes ojos amarillos brillando entre la oscuridad de un cuarto poco iluminado, la respiración agitada y su pecho moviéndose acelerado; la sensación de los labios recién acariciados, la saliva todavía caliente deslizándose de lengua en lengua, el murmullo de su voz áspera y profunda, el palpitar de sus corazones desbordándose por salir del plastrón, al igual que otras partes de su cuerpo. Aquella imagen, aunque fuese parcialmente a oscuras, producía cosas en él que nunca antes había sentido, cosas que le volvían loco y le hacían querer más.

Las manos de Raphael eran duras y frías, llenas de marcas y callos por los años con los que había estado entrenando con los sai. Leonardo sentía como esos dedos, grandes y duros, corrían por todo su cuerpo, acariciando cada una de sus partes, buscando sus cosquillas más intensas, acercándole, sosteniéndole mientras su alma se caía y su mente perdía el control. Adoraba esas manos, las deseaba tocando cada parte de su cuerpo, perfilando su cuello, jugueteando entre los recovecos de su platón, presionando su caparazón, subiendo por sus piernas, apretando con fuerza sus muslos, su trasero. Las quería dentro de su boca, lamerlas, recorrerlas sin dejar de disfrutar del contacto del otro macho. Le necesitaba, como no había necesitado nada más en su vida.

Raphael era una bomba detonando en el interior de su cuerpo pulcramente preparado y estudiado. Leonardo siempre había ostentando el puesto de ninja perfecto, no soportaba perder el hilo de lo que sucedía, siempre controlado y medido. Pero cuando Raphael entraba en contacto con él todo eso se iba a la mierda y no le importaba. Era una puta droga, adictivo, delicioso, místico e increíble. Comenzaba temeroso, casi sin tocarle y terminaba deseando que la sensación fuese a más, que no cesase nunca.

Le quería cerca, acariciándole, lamiéndole, mordiéndole. Quería que aquellos ojos no dejasen de mirarle, que esa boca no dejase de besarle, que sus jadeos reclamasen su presencia, que sus brazos se enredasen con su cuerpo, que el tiempo se volviese un ente estúpido entre las sábanas revueltas de su habitación. Quería tenerle contra la pared, tras de él, sobre él, pegado bien pegado. Quería sentir su sudor mezclarse con el suyo propio, quería morder esos labios hasta hacerle sangre y entonces beber de ella hasta que algo explotase dentro de él. Quería volverse loco, dejar de ser Leonardo y ser simplemente un cuerpo reclamando por vida.

Y ahí le tenía frente a él, sentando en el sofá de la sala, con las piernas abiertas mostrándose, sin nada más encima que lo que le venía por naturaleza, con la cinta desatada a un lado sobre uno de los cojines, jugueteando con uno de sus sai entre los dedos, llevándolo a la boca y sacando esa maldita lengua viciosa y engañosa. Le observó lamer el objeto y, de nuevo, tuvo que volver a tragar saliva. Raphael era mejor que el sexo, era todo aquello que había soñado, más incluso, era lo que nunca jamás se había atravesado a soñar.

Era pasión, era peligro, era muerte y vida conviviendo por estallar dentro de él. Lamió el fino metal con esa jodida lengua, y Leonardo pensó que aquello que deseaba salir de él estaba a punto de reventar dentro de su cavidad.

—Eres un cabrón —espetó acercándose a él.

—Y eso te pone, ¿no es verdad? —respondió el otro alargando su sonrisa de manera seductora.

Leonardo sintió que los ojos ambarinos destellaban con malicia y supo que ya no podía escapar que esa noche iba a ser de él todas las veces que este quisiese, y no le importó. Sintió como las manos de Raphael se lanzaban sobre él y lo tumbaban sobre el sofá, presionando con fuerza sus muñecas para inmovilizarlas sobre su cabeza. Con su cuerpo encima no podía escapar, ¡Cómo si quisiese hacerlo!

La presión iba aumentando al igual que el calor, la lengua del de rojo comenzó a acariciarle el cuerpo lentamente, bajando por su rostro surcando el dibujo de la vena de su cuello en dirección a sus clavículas; el cuerpo de Leonardo se estremeció bajo el de Raphael, y el menor sonrió satisfecho, pero no dijo nada. Se apretó contra él, Leonardo sintió el peso, escuchó el sonido de la parte baja de ambos plastrones chocando el uno contra él otro y se removió nervioso. Lo iba a hacer, aquella noche ya no habría excusas, lo habían dispuesto para aquello, no había donde escapar y aquello le atemorizaba y le excitaba de igual manera.

«¡En menuda situación estás metido Leonardo!»

Se dijo a sí mismo el líder de azul para no perder la costumbre de hablarse. Pero era cierto, él lo había buscando y el cuerpo de Raphael se mostraba tan apetecible, seductor y…Leonardo se había quedado sin palabras así que dejaría que su cuerpo hablase por él. Aquello jamás le había fallado al de rojo, así que ya era hora de seguirle el juego y volver aquella partida una batalla de dos.

Apretó los músculos de sus brazos para erguirse colocando mejor su caparazón y enfrentar cara a cara el rostro del de rojo. Le vio sonreír con perversión y sin darse cuenta le devolvió la misma sonrisa acercando sus labios, demasiado ansiosos, a los de él. Le besó con pasión, con tanta que los dientes de ambos chocaron. Raphael le agarró de la nuca y le apretó con la misma, o casi algo más, de intensidad contra él. Percibió que le mordía, que sus labios se rasgaban y que la sangre comenzaba a brotar, estaba seguro de que se vengaría de eso más tarde, pero en ese momento ya no le importaba, solo necesitaba más, mucho más de aquello.

Bajó la mano por los bultos del plastrón, deslizando sus dedos sin apenas pararse a penar en lo que hacía, recorriendo cada recoveco de su cuerpo masculino y bien formado. Joder si continuaba así acabaría por sacarle un ojo a alguien con su polla.

Raphael bajó la cabeza apoyándola en el hueco entre el cuello de Leonardo y sus hombros. No dejaba de respirar, el calor aumentaba con intensidad y el extraño y sensual hormigueo que se apoderaba del cuerpo de Leonardo se marcaba una maratón desde las puntas de sus pies hasta lo más alto de su cabeza. Lo escuchó reírse, lo disfrutaba, aquel maldito cabrón sensual estaba jugando con él y estaba seguro de que le dejaría continuar, después de todo eso era lo que había estado buscando.

Los dientes del ninja de rojo se clavaron en su piel y no pudo contener un grito cuando percibió que cada vez lo hacía con más fuerza. Una punzada atravesó fugazmente su espina dorsal y el grito se transformó en un gemido que, sin pretender mucho disimularlo, salió de sus labios mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y apartaba las manos del cuerpo del menor.

—Ummm —se relamió Raphael—. Suenas realmente delicioso.

—Cabrón —respondió con una sonrisa divertida y jadeante mientras recuperaba la compostura y la posición.

—Disfruta todo lo que quieras intrépido líder, hoy es todo por ti, solo para entretenerte.

Y aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Leonardo había estallado, adoraba aquellas palabras, aquel descaro. Raphael era sexo, puro y maldito sexo, en su aliento, en sus movimientos, en sus caricias y en su maldita mirada de chico malo.

—Hazlo —clamó Leonardo cuando notó que la lengua del de rojo comenzaba a deslizarse sobre su plastrón haciendo círculos sobre la superficie—. Dámelo todo Raphael, hazme completamente tuyo.

Raphael elevó la vista sin dejar de mirarle, bajando las manos a la base de su cola, justo en la zona del plastrón en donde se escondían sus genitales. Leonardo tragó saliva una tercera vez observándole. Raphael lamió sus labios preparándose para lo que era evidente que iba a hacer y la polla de Leonardo, conocedora de ello, se levantó completamente dura y excitada. El ninja de los sai acercó su lengua muy despacio a la piel del órgano y comenzó a lamerlo entrecerrando los ojos. Leonardo ahogó un gemido, aquello era más de lo que podía soportar, era el puto paraíso.

—Ummm —volvió a decir Raphael—. Como dije, delicioso. Eres delicioso Leonardo, me muero por tenerte entero en mi boca.

Leonardo no podía ponerse más rojo de lo que ya estaba, estaba seguro de que su sangre había entrado en caos, sin decidirse a correr hacia sus mejillas o a sus testículos y pene. Ese maldito crío arrogante, ¿cómo era capaz de jugar con él de esa manera?

—Hazlo, joder —gritó apretando con fuerza sus dedos amarrándose a sus hombros—. Cómela, joder Raphael cómete mi polla.

—Como ordene capitán.

¡Boom! Literalmente la cabeza de Leonardo hizo boom y todo perdió el sentido y la realidad que había tenido. Olvidándose por completo que se encontraba en el salón de su casa, que le había pedido a Donnie y Mikey que le ayudasen con un asunto en el almacén y que el maestro había salido a ayudar a April con su entrenamiento como ninja. Todo eso se había ido a la mierda, incluso el sofá y el suelo, para Leonardo ya solo existía el placer, más allá de ello, la sensación de sentirse inmensamente vivo y real.

—Más —gritó cuando sintió las lametadas traviesas de la lengua de su hermano recorriendo toda su longitud—. No te detengas, no lo hagas por favor, joder no dejes de hacerlo.

Raphael no respondió, pero supo que le había escuchado porque al medio segundo de decirlo el de rojo abrió la boca y se introdujo todo el sexo de Leonardo dentro de ella. La boca de Raphael era profunda e increíblemente experta en esos asuntos, usaba su lengua, jugueteaba con su carne, excitándole más y más, incluso cuando creía que ya no podía conseguirlo; era húmeda y en algunas zonas dura y en otra blanda. Sabía cómo usar los dientes y la lengua, lo sabía perfectamente y Leonardo no podía dejar de gemir y gemir moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la felación. Aquello era el puto paraíso.

El calor subía y parecía que no dejaría de hacerlo. Las manos de Raphael se mantenía firmes en sus piernas y el movimiento de cabeza era constante y rápido. Leonardo no dejaba de moverse contra él, pidiendo, no, suplicando más. Algo en su vientre se removía caprichoso y necesitaba complacerlo. Era extraño de explicar, nunca había sentido algo así y ahora que lo conocía estaba seguro de que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de volver a sentirlo.

Raphael cesó de moverse justo cuando Leo pensó que acabaría por perder la cabeza del todo. Elevó la cabeza entre las piernas del mayor y se pasó el dorso de la mano haciendo un puño por el borde de sus labios recogiendo la saliva que se le había escapado. Leonardo le miró con ansia en los ojos y se contuvo para no lanzarse sobre él a devorarle en aquel mismo momento. Su vientre se movía acelerado arriba y abajo, jadeaba y le costaba mantener el aire en sus pulmones, parecía que acabase de correr un maratón. Su miembro estaba duro y erguido, todavía palpitante y visible entre sus piernas, húmedo y recubierto de saliva y líquido preseminal.

—Raph —dijo con un hilo de voz que casi no sonó—. ¿No vas a seguir?

No había querido usar ese tono de voz pero no podía evitarlo, la presión en sus partes bajas le estaba matando y necesitaba que aquello allá abajo se liberase lo antes posible. Raphael sonrió con ternura acariciándole la cara y regalándole con beso con ternura.

—Por su puesto —explicó—. Pero antes necesito que me ayudes con esto.

Raphael se separó del contacto con el cuerpo de Leonardo y se colocó de rodillas mostrando su masculinidad inmensamente hinchada y excitada. Estaba claro que Raphael le necesitaba tanto o más de lo que Leonardo le necesitaba a él. El líder de azul se levantó y acercó su cara curioso al miembro viril del de rojo. Aproximó un dedo y tocó la punta sintiendo como reacción que comenzaba a moverse.

—Acércate —le susurró Raphael colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Leonardo—. Apóyate contra mi.

Leonardo no solía seguir órdenes, siempre era él quien las daba, pero se sentía bien dejarse llevar por Raphael en aquellos momentos. Después de todo aquel maldito bastardo de sonrisa arrogante sabía más que él en asuntos de cama.

El de azul se aproximó al cuerpo de su hermano irguiendo la cabeza colocándose, de nuevo, frente a frente con él, de rodillas sobre el sofá del salón principal de su casa. Ambos se dieron un tiempo para contemplarse, lentamente desde lo más bajo, las cuatro rodillas hundidas en el forro viejo y desgastado de aquel sofá que tiempo atrás habían rescatado del basurero, subieron por sus muslos, observaron sus dos pollas, duras, casi rozándose, a punto de estallar, e inconscientemente ambos apretaron con fuerza los dedos clavando las uñas en los hombros del contrario. Continuaron el ascenso por el plastrón, luego el cuello, la boca y entonces…los ojos, aquellos profundos ojos azules y aquellos intensos y fieros ojos ámbar. Ahí estaban, uno contra el otro, como siempre, como tantas veces se habían imaginado.

Raphael movió su brazo hasta la erección de Leonardo y la agarró con fuerza. Leonardo dio un respingo al notarlo y dejó caer su cabeza contra el hombro del de rojo mientras deja escapar un gemido lleno de inmenso placer. Movió su mano hasta la otra erección y copió el movimiento; Raphael se tensó apretando los músculos de sus piernas y se dejó caer un poco sobre su hermano, aunque no del todo como había hecho Leonardo, sino simplemente rozándole.

—Hazlo —susurró seductoramente Leonardo en su oído—. Quiero hacerlo contigo.

—No tendrás que pedirlo dos veces intrépido líder —respondió Raphael y sintió como al decir aquello la erección de su hermano comenzaba a vibrar ansiosa.

El bombeo de las manos comenzó al par, uno en la extremidad del contrario; lento, jodida y mortíferamente lento .Subiendo el dedo hasta su punta y presionando, imitando los gestos de la mano experta, con cierto miedo al principio pero ganando seguridad paso a paso. Leonardo comenzó a gemir moviendo sus caderas mientras pedía por más, concentrado en sentir el placer, permitiendo que su mano se moviese con voluntad propia dando placer al de rojo.

Le escuchó gemir, primero ronco y seco y poco a poco cada vez más alto y excitado. A Raphael le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo, no tenía duda, sentía como aquello creía cada vez más en su mano, como las venas se hinchaban y como las caderas se movían contra él pidiendo más. Le escuchó decir su nombre, varias palabrotas y suplicar que no cesase. Eran iguales, a los dos les estaba gustando aquello. Sonrió complacido y besó con ternura el hombro del de rojo.

El cuerpo de Raphael se estremeció llegando al climax, estiró el cuello buscando el de Leonardo y clavó sus dientes en él. Le escuchó gemir y venirse en su mano. Había estado genial, sin duda aquel había sido el mejor sexo de su vida.

Las manos se separaron con timidez de los miembros ya flácidos y Leonardo elevó la vida, algo rojo, en dirección a su hermano.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir, pero no pudo proseguir porque Raphael había sido más rápido y se había lanzado hacia sus labios callándole con un beso.

—No digas nada idiota —le espetó sujetándole por el mentón lamiéndole los labios—. No jodas el momento.

Leonardo sonrió mientras Raphael le envolvía con sus brazos. Tomó aire pues aun se encontraba bastante jadeante y le devolvió el gesto de cariño. Aquello había sido una buena idea. Cerró los ojos y se dejó hundir en la sensación de satisfacción y plenitud que comenzaba a abordarle.

—Leonardo —escuchó que comenzaba decir a lo lejos Raphael—. Descansa porque todavía tengo mucho guardado por ti.

—Idiota —murmuró el de azul.

—Lo sé —respondió el otro—. yo también te quiero.


End file.
